Not Alone
by Cartoon Dragon
Summary: Second in Caring series.Starscream makes an amazing discovery that allows him to accept Megatron as both his mate and leader.However, he soon begins to doubt his decision and wonders if Megatron can truely be a good mate...and a good father.NothingIsMine.
1. Chapter 1

**Not Alone  
>Chapter 1<strong>

Starscream couldn't believe it.

After becoming Megatron's mate, the Seeker had suffered some very unpleasant morning sickness. He could also sense that his power and energon levels were being siphoned. When he felt a small bump to his spark, he knew what it was before he even opened his chest to look at his spark.

Starscream had stood in front of a mirror and stared in awe for several minutes before he could comprehend what he had been looking at.

Nestled comfortably beside his very soul…was another, smaller spark…

A sparkling…

He was with sparkling.

He knew all about the carrying cycle. The new spark would share his spark chamber for another month. After his body produced all the resources the new spark would need, it would move to his reproductive chamber, where it would use the codes from himself and Megatron to begin construction of its body. Starscream would carry the sparkling for another eight months after that.

The sparkling helped the Seeker make his final decision. He would no longer try to fight against Megatron. He would be the Decepticon Lord's humble second-in-command…And his loyal mate.

The tyrant had proven that he could be a good bondmate…And Starscream did feel his old feelings for Megatron returning.

Starscream talked to Soundwave about finally giving up his take-over attempts. Now he was making his way to the bridge to talk to Megatron about this new development.

He had no idea how the warlord was going to take the news that he would soon become a father…After all, he hadn't informed anyone about taking Starscream as his mate…

When Starscream was almost to the bridge, he stopped.

He touched the area above his spark-chamber…where his sparkling was…He took in a deep breath to steel himself, then went forward, intent on telling Megatron the truth. However, his resolve faltered a bit as he caught sight of Arachnid talking to Megatron. Then it vanished as their conversation reached his audios.

"Is this true?" Megatron didn't sound happy.

"Starscream never mentioned it?" Arachnid inquired.

"If he's up to his old tricks, I shall grind him into powder!"

Okay, Starscream decided, now would defiantly be a bad time to tell Megatron about the sparkling. The Seeker cleared his throat to get their attention.

The tyrant was the first to look…or glare at him. "Starscream." He said the Seeker's name with the same venom as when he tortured the flyer if he had done something Megatron didn't like.

The Seeker felt a pang in his spark at his mate's tone. He began to doubt his previous thoughts about Megatron. He quickly dismissed it and began the process of saving his…and his sparkling's protoform.

"Lord Megatron, please excuse Arachnid's impertinence. Now, what was it that I allegedly failed to mention?"

Megatron answered, "The Harvenger."

Starscream felt another pang. "What about it?"

Arachnid chose to answer, "Eons ago a Decepticon transport crash landed on this planet."

"Oh please, common knowledge," Starscream scoffed, hating the tone the femme was using…As if she were better than him. "I scouted the crash-sight when we first arrived on Earth."

"Then I presume you recovered the experimental weapon proto-type the Harvenger had been transporting?"

Starscream flinched back and his eyes widened.

That little-

Before the thought could fully process, Megatron asked, "Where is the crash-sight?"

Arachnid smirked as she answered, "It was never logged into your ships data-base."

What was she trying to do? Get him killed! That question was answered as Megatron snarled, "You failed to record the coordinates of a Decepticon transport?"

Starscream trembled fearfully as he answered, knowing it would be the only thing to save both himself and his sparkling from Megatron's wrath. "An oversight Master. But I noted its exact location."

"Then you can lead Arachnid there. So that she may retrieve the proto-type for me."

"My personal native guide," Arachnid stated smugly as Megatron turned his back to them. "How delightful."

Starscream suppressed a snarl and glared at the femme.

That little bitch, Starscream completed his previous thought.

He glanced back at Megatron, and felt his spark sink.

Did he not want him anymore?

Starscream began to wonder if it would be safe for him to remain on the Nemesis if Megatron learned of the sparkling the Seeker now carried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Alone  
>Chapter 2<strong>

Starscream was angry.

No…

He was enraged!

Everywhere he turned, someone was attempting to do him harm. Like Arachnid…Not only was she trying to steal his position and turn Megatron against him, but she had dared to attempt leaving him for scrap!

And then, when he offered his allegiance to and helped the Autobots, hoping that maybe they could help him with his sparkling, the femme, Arcee, had dared to threaten his life!

Yes he did kill Cliffjumper.

But he was already dying when he was brought before the Decepticon Commander.

It was a mercy killing!

And it was a slagging war! What did the femme think happened during these times?

He fought her. He let all his rage fuel his fighting. His sparkling was more important to him than the Autobots every would be. He didn't care anymore.

When the femme appeared she would terminate him, he attempted playing the pitiful act to save both his and his infant's life. He didn't have the strength to fight her anymore. The new spark left him completely drained.

However, when his attempt failed, it was only the arrival of the Autobot scout that saved his life. After Arcee collapsed from exhaustion, Starscream fled.

No one cared about him…

He was all alone…

He had been foolish enough to allow Megatron back into his spark…He had been foolish enough to think the Autobots would offer any sort of mercy. Everywhere he turned, there was somebody waiting to hurt him and leave him that much emptier inside.

No one cared about him…

Fine!

He didn't care about them either!

Starscream banged himself against a rock formation to remove the clamp on his wings.

He didn't care!

He didn't care!

_He didn't care! _

When the clamp released his wings, he leaned against the rock formation, holding his shoulder and panting. He managed to suppress a sob as a wash of pain went through his spark and the rest of his being.

Not only was he alone, he felt alone as well…A soothing pulse from his sparkling's spark reminded him that he wasn't alone.

His sparkling…

It was all that mattered now…It was all he had left in this 'verse…The only thing that he could care about and that would care about him.

Starscream had no idea that back on the Nemesis, Megatron was in a frenzy because of his Commander's disappearance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Alone  
>Chapter 3<strong>

"You left Starscream with the Autobots!" Megatron exclaimed as Arachnid informed him of what happened. "Do you have any notion of the consequences of your blunder?"

On the outside, he was furious.

On the inside he was furious…and scared.

He feared for his mate.

How dare the femme leave Starscream behind! Even if she wasn't aware of the Seeker being the Decepticon Lord's mate, she still should've attempted to save her commanding officer.

"But my Lordship," the femme began fearfully, "It was Starscream's incompetence that cost us the Immobilizer."

A lie.

How dare she lie to him!

How dare she blame her mistake on his mate!

"I don't care about some trinket!" Megatron shouted in Arachnid's face. She cringed back in fear as Megatron continued, "My second-in-command is a prisoner of the enemy. Which means all Decepticon intelligence could be at the fingertips of the Autobots!"

Arachnid continued to cower, even after Megatron turned his back to her. He grasped a console near him and managed to suppress a shudder.

He sighed.

And, uncaring of how it would look, affect his reputation, and the rumors that would be sure to follow, Megatron stated, "Arachnid, if I find my mate dead, I swear upon the All Spark, you will join him."

* * *

><p><strong>Let's not forget that today is a very sad day. Today spare a thought for the victims and heros that died in the 911 tradgety. Stop and say a prayer for the people who lost friends, for the wives who lost husbends and husbends who lost wives. For sisters who lost brothers, for brothers who lost sisters. For children that lost a mother or a father or both. Remember the people on all three planes and remeber the people on the thrid plane who willing sacrificed their lives to stop the terrioriest threat. Stop, remember, and pray.**


End file.
